reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Diane and Sebastian
The relationship between Diane and Sebastian. Diane cared deeply about her son and would've done anything for him. Early History Sebastian is Diane's illegitimate son by King Henry. The two have a loving mother son relationship, though Bash doesn't approve of his mother's schemes to legitimize him. This relationship comes to a head however, when Bash learns that Diane killed Henry and Catherine's infant twins. Season One In the Pilot, In Chosen, Diane tells her son Bash about the dangers of being in the blood wood with the Pagans, as now they want a sacrifice from Bash. Bash is worried about paying this debt; however his mother warns him that if he doesn't pick a sacrifice, then the Pagans in the woods will choose for him and it may very well be Mary. In Left Behind, Sebastian is shocked when Diane proposes to her son about having him legitimized so that he could legally inherit the French throne. Bash is horrified by this since it can be seen as treason and lead to death for both him and his mother, as well as forever changing the line of succession, and eliminate Henry and Catherine's children from sitting on the French throne. In Fated, Queen Catherine blackmails Diane into leaving the castle and never returning after finding out about her plans for Bash. Diane meets up with her son and tells him that she must leave the castle if she is going to survive the Queen's wrath. Season Two In Banished, When Diane de Poitiers returns to French court, she first encounters her son Bash and her daughter in law Kenna. Diane doesn't see to thrilled with Bash's wife; however she appears to be happy that her son is happy. Later after learning from a servant that he and Claude captured, that his own mother was responsible for killing the infant twins of King Henry and Queen Catherine. Diane did this because she was jealous that the Queen got pregnant again since Henry was still sleeping with her and Diane; Bash learns that after destroying the chapel, Diane went into the nursery and opened the windows so that the babies would be exposed to the cold and freeze to death. Bash is furious with his mother, disowns her and tells her to leave and never return as he doesn't ever want to see her again. Gallery Diane and bash.jpg Mary Bash 106.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1552.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1556.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1567.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1594.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0356.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0354.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0352.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0340.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0328.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0321.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0305.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0498.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0495.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0479.jpg d and b.PNG Trivia *As of Banished, Bash disowned his mother, and refused to ever see her again, after discovering that she was responsible for the deaths of Henry and Catherine's twins. **Though Catherine murdered Diane because of this, Bash still has no idea that his mother is dead. **In Safe Passage, Bash learns from Catherine that she killed Diane to avenge the deaths of her infant twins. Bash tried to kill Catherine because of this and then left to join Mary in Scotland. *During season one, Diane plotted to have her son legitimized; which if successful would have changed the entire line of succession to the French Throne and eliminated the sons of Henry and Catherine. Category:Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Family Category:Ended realtionships